One very frustrated fangirl talking
by mobbs fellow
Summary: What happens when Caskett is forced to see eye-to-eye their paradoxes ? Frustration venting ; spoiler warning. Post 4x20 'The Limey'.  If only I could really find a way into the series, as Honora did...  R&R. Opinion is mine, obviously.


_One very frustrated fangirl talking  
><em>

_**AN : Meet Honora, my interfering fangirl character. I had a feeling something is missing in the Castle canon...Here's what I could have yelled at my screen – which I have, actually...A lot of frustration-venting. A lot to get over. Anyway, with some added stage-designing, here it goes. Oh, and spoiler-warning.**_

« Where are they ? »

Esposito and Ryan glanced up and froze.

'Honora ?

-Where are they ? »

Esposito was the first to answer.

'Restroom, coffee machine.

-Thanks. »

I heard them while I went to the restroom.

'_Damn, they'll regret it._

_-Yeah. She's angry. _»

I opened the door and got in the restroom. Castle and Beckett, two of my favourite people ever, turned around, puzzled.

« What are you... »

I interrupted her.

« OK, people. Sorry. Listen up. First Castle. Yeah you, Rick ! What came upon you to even think about dating that flight attendant ? (And lending her your Ferrari ? Anyway...) Really ? Childish, Rick ! Now that you know that she knows, you shy away ? Come on, Rick ; let's get serious here ! Plus, would you really have reacted any better if she had told you directly ? Hm ? »

Rick Castle : non committal response.

'Exactly. She knows ; how cool is that !You know too, **yay !** Try to make the best of it. How about confronting her about it ? No, giving her the silent treatment. It's unfolding without your consent ? But not everything goes according to plan, does it ? Once again, pulling the 'see if you miss me' plan on Kate ? How did that work out for you ? Not so great before, not so great this time around either. Really, Castle ? So very mature. Up until that crime scene grand entrance, you _could _go around, claiming to be the 'virtuous and deserving' one in this relationship. _This now is over._ Sinning by silence is cowardly, you said, oh yeah and how brave is forgetting « always » at the first metaphorical blood ? Really ? Yeah, damn right it wasn't. Now. Kate. I get the reason why you didn't tell him you heard him, at first.

-Hey !

-Castle. Yes, I'm siding with Kate on this one. Because having her look the part of the undeserving, selfish one, and bitchy on the side, that's enough. OK. Where was I ? I get it. And you figured out things, how you felt and stuff. You even opened up to him, that's great. You even tried to tell him. Bad timing, again. But you tried.

-Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

-Kate ! The universe has nothing to do with it. And it has everything to do with you two having to prioritize things in the precinct. Plus with Ryan and Esposito's knack to interrupt. Now. Both of you. How about not letting the other pull away ? How about that, heh ? Castle, you were jealous when you saw Kate in that stunning long black dress going with Hunt ? And as much as I like his character (hard to follow his accent at times), I didn't approve, except as payback. So sorry, Colin. Well, people, how could you not fight for what you have ? Because you DO have something and that is ALWAYS. Both of you said it. In such a case as this, can one really have their doubts about the other ? Do you need me to remind you of ALL you've experienced, all you've lived through...together. Freezing to death, getting shot, handcuffed, nearly exploding, radiations, drowning...Waw. The real question is : what **didn't** you face together ? Need I list them all ? So you're willing to have each other's back in the face of physical peril, but you're out as soon as it's about feelings ? Plus feelings you have for _each other_ ? Talk about weird. Do you know what I feel like doing right now ? Locking you up in a cupboard – oh a wide one, mind me – and let you two spin the tale out. How does that sound ? I have the key right here. Gah, people. I'm so frustrated with you right now. »

I _may_ have been a little harsh on the two speechless lovebirds. Let's be sure the message is crystal clear.

« Well, it's now all out in the open. Deal with it. You're hurt or scared, or both : get over it. Oh...and Castle, you might want to ease the drama down a bit. There are gonna be consequences when...you know. Secrets are born to get out. » I said winking.

_Time to go._


End file.
